Bellas Singer
by KatieCullen96
Summary: Victoria takes Bella and turns her the day before her wedding. While Bella is trying to get to Edward she stumbles upon her own singer. Will sparks fly. Who will Bella choose. Sequel to New Moon
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I am getting married tomorrow. Oh. My. God. Why was I so nervous. I was getting married to the best guy in the world and I get to be with him forever. Literally. The worst part is that he just left my house less than twenty minutes ago and I already miss him. Obsessive much. I looked at my clock. Midnight. Ugh. I was never going to get any sleep and Alice was going to be pissed because I will have bags under my eyes tomorrow. I am getting married tomorrow! after a while I decided to go for a walk. I had to try to get my mind off tomorrow so I could get a little sleep.

I was walking in the park when I heard something behind me. I turned around and didn't see anything. I started walking again and ran into somebody. "I'm sorry." I said and looked up. I froze. Victoria. "Ah Bella I finally got you right where I want you." she hissed. In one motion she picked me up and started running.

It felt like we just ran for a few minutes but it could've of been hours when Victoria finally slung me off her back. My head cracked against a tree. I felt warm blood running down my neck. That distracted her. I guess that was the best thing right now. If I bleed a lot Victoria will kill me faster. She cocked her head to the side. Just like James did right before he bit me. Thinking about that made me shudder.

She threw me against another tree. I was going to black out soon. Right before I passed out I felt teeth sink into my throat.

**

* * *

I know this is really short. This is sort of an intro. Please REVIEW**

***Thanks***


	2. Authors Note

Okay there are a few things y'all might want to know

1.I have another pole. Which story should I update soonest. What that really means is which one is your favorite. Vote on my page Please.

you review I will send you a teaser of the next chapter.

I think that's all. Oh if you have subscribed to more than one of my stories this is going to be on all of them. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

I remember agony; mind-blowing pain. It felt like I was being burned. I wanted to scream, to call for help but I couldn't find my voice. This is what it felt like when James but me. I'm changing.

I didn't wake up in the woods. I woke up on a soft bed. I could feel scratchy wool sheets that weren't very comfortable. I could tell I was a vampire. All of my senses were enhanced. I could hear birds chirping, a squirrel running up a tree. I could smell pine trees and some logs burning in a fireplace. I hesitantly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a log cabin in the middle of the forest. It was a small room and the sun was just beginning to rise. I wouldn't have been able to tell yet if I was still human, since it was always cloudy in Forks.

My head snapped to the door when I heard footsteps. I slid back on the bed until my back hit one of the pillows.  
The door swung open and I stopped breathing. One of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen just walked through the door. He had brownish blond hair that tickled his cheeks, and deep blue eyes that looked almost purple. He had amazing, almost flawless, features. That is not why I stopped breathing though; the way he smelled was mouthwatering. Yep, definitely a vampire and I wanted to kill this guy.

I covered my mouth and nose with my hand and got as far away from him as possible. He started walking closer to me and he looked…concerned? Weird considering that he should be afraid of me. "It's okay. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright. You're safe now."

I took a quick breath so I could talk to him. Bad idea. I was hit by his scent at full force. It took all of my will power not to attack him. Was this what it is like for Edward? "Yeah, but you're not." I choked out. I had to at least give him a warning; I was dangerous. He needed to get out of here. He took a step closer and I moved sideways trying to get a straight shot to the door. He noticed and stopped. "What's the matter? Why were you out in the woods? And what happened to your eyes? When I brought you here they were brown and now they are red."

Why couldn't he just take the hint and get the hell out of here before I snap? I took in another quick breath. "I need to get out of here." I said quickly. For a second I thought he didn't catch it. "I'm not letting you out of here until I get answers. And I need to make sure you're okay." He said his voice softening when he said the last sentence.

I took in a quick breath, trying to ignore the venom in my mouth and the burning in my throat. I needed to hunt. "I really need to go. I uh left something in the woods." I lied. He started moving towards me and I took this opportunity to run, at almost human speed, to the door. I went through what looked like a kitchen and a small den before I made it to the door. "Wait!" this guy said grabbing my arm. An electric shock went through me and I resisted the urge to eat him. "Promise me you'll come back. I don't want you out there by yourself for too long." he said. I needed to get out of here so I didn't kill him so I nodded.

I went hunting and found a fox, two deer, and a mountain lion. The mountain lion reminded me of someone-Edward! I had to find him. I started running almost blindly through the woods trying to find the Cullen house. I only found that cabin. I contemplated on going in. if I went in I could figure out where I was and I could probably call one of the Cullens. Either that or I kill the guy that's in there.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I jumped. I hadn't even noticed that guy walking up behind me. He was too close. Even though I just hunted his scent still made me want to pounce. I tensed backing away from him. "Uh yeah." I choked out. He looked at me curiously. "What is with your eyes? First they were brown, then red, and now they look gold with like crimson specks in them." What the hell am I supposed to tell him? Yeah I have contacts? They do that sometimes? I'm a vampire and your blood calls to me and it's taking all my self control not to drain you dry right now. He'd probably think I'm crazy.

"You're perceptive." Was all I could mutter. I felt a pang in my chest. Saying that reminded me of Edward. "Look there is someone I really need to call. I need to get back home. By the way where are we?"

"Salem, Oregon and you haven't answered my questions." My eyes widened. Oregon. She took me all the way to Oregon. And Alice didn't see it. They didn't come after me. Do they even know what happened? "Oh God what day is it?" I asked panicking. "It's Tuesday." He told me. Oh no! I missed my own wedding. Edward probably thinks I left him. What if I never see him again? I didn't know I had started dry sobbing until I was engulfed in a warm embrace. I kept sobbing until I breathed in his scent again.

I was unconsciously leaning towards his neck. I grazed my teeth over his skin without breaking the skin. Man I just had to-snap out of it! I jumped back faster than I should have. I stood there tense and not breathing while he stared at me shocked. We stayed like that for an immeasurable moment. "W-what a-are –y-you?" he managed to stutter out.

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry it took so long. My computer screwed up and it took me forever to find what I had already written. Anyway thanks for reading and review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks***


	4. Chapter 3

EPOV

I was finally going home to the love of my life. Jasper and Emmett took me on a hunt for my bachelor party. Which didn't make any sense because we didn't even go that far and I was too anxious to get back to Bella to have any fun. Emmett was pissed off. I was about to jump through the window when I heard something. Crying. It was Charlie. That's not what scared me. Bella wasn't in there and I could smell dog.

I ran around to the other side of the house and knocked on the door. That damn dog answered the door. "What are you doing here?" Jacob snarled. I was to worried to actually care how he talked to me. "Where's Bella?" I asked. His face fell and I caught what happened.

Charlie found a note from Bella saying that she couldn't take it and she left. I knew she wouldn't do that though. And if she did Alice would've seen it. "I-I thought you took her and…" he let that sentence trail off and we both knew what he meant. What if somebody took her. Who would do that? Who would harm an angel? "Does Charlie still have that note?" I asked quickly. Jake nodded and went into the living room. He came back a few seconds later with the note. _Charlie is heartbroken. This is the last thing she had. I had to pry it from his hands. _Jake thought. I didn't even have to read the note. I know Bella didn't right it. I could smell who did.

Vampire.

Victoria to be exact.

I growled loudly enough that Charlie heard and decided to come and investigate. I ran to the house before he could go to the door.

I hit the door and knocked it off it's hinges. Everybody was startled by my entrance and came to see me quickly. "Edward what's the matter?" Alice asked since I was glaring murderously.

"You don't know?" I shouted seething. Jasper glared at me and tried to comfort his wife. "Bella is gone. Victoria was in her house." everybody gasped. I wanted to yell at them to not sound shocked. We all knew that she was going to show up eventually. We all just thought that Alice would see. _How is that possible? I didn't see Victoria anywhere near us. She's in…Italy._

_**~Vision~**_

Victoria was in front of the Volturi. "So did all go as planned." Aro asked clasping his hands together. Victoria nodded. "Yes. Bella is dead."

"And there were no mistakes nobody knows we had any part in this." Aro said questioningly. Victoria raised her hand to prove it. Aro grasped it and frowned. Then he backhanded her into the wall. "Isabella is still alive." Aro sneered. "You turned her. You failed. Your need for revenge got in you way. I am sorry." he didn't sound like it. Without another word five vampires came and ripped her to shreds.

_**~Vision~**_

Bella was alive! (Technically) "Alice where is she?" I almost yelled. I calmed down slightly but not enough.

_**~Vision~**_

Bella was unconscious going through the woods in some humans arms. She was changing. She whimpered obviously trying not to cry out in pain. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe. It' going to be okay." the man whispered again opening the door to a log cabin. He laid Bella on a bed and came back with a first aid kit. He cleaned her wound and was shocked when they disappeared completely. Bella whimpered again.

_**~Vision~**_

Bella was in the middle of the change. She was hurting and I wasn't there to comfort her.

"I don't know where she is." Alice finally said. We were all silent contemplating on what to do. I wrinkled my nose. I smelled dog. Jacob came running in. "Where is she?"

"We don't know Jacob." Carlisle said.

"Then what are you guys doing just standing here?"

"We are trying to figure what to do dog." Jasper spoke for the first time.

"I think we should start looking in all the woods in Washington and go from there." that would take too long but we all agreed. Jacob went to tell the pack.

We went our separate ways searching for my angel.

**

* * *

**

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo? What do you think? Yeah kinda short but you need to know what the Cullens are doing. Review if you want a teaser.


	5. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


End file.
